Tarde Demais
by FireKai
Summary: Spoilers do episódio “Time is on My Side”. Esta fic relata os pensamentos de Bela nos últimos segundos de vida que lhe restavam e em como tinha feito tudo mal. Drabble, oneshot.


**Título: **Tarde Demais

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Spoilers do episódio "Time is on My Side". Esta fic relata os pensamentos de Bela nos últimos segundos de vida que lhe restavam e em como tinha feito tudo mal. Drabble, oneshot.

**Tarde Demais**

Bela Talbot estava longe de ser uma pessoa perfeita. Nunca tinha sido e agora também não teria oportunidade de mudar. Bela pousou o telefone e olhou para o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira. Uns segundos, eram apenas o tempo de vida que lhe restava.

Várias lágrimas inundaram-lhe os olhos. Tinha chegado a sua hora. Era inevitável. Lembrou-se daquele dia, do dia em que tinha feito o acordo. O acordo com o demónio. O acordo que faria com que os seus pais morressem. E eles tinham morrido. E Bela tinha ficado rica, sem os pais por perto e tinham-lhe sido dados dez anos de vida. Na altura, parecia-lhe a melhor solução.

Ninguém sabia o que ela tinha sofrido. Ninguém! O seu pai era horrível, um monstro. Tinha abusado da filha várias vezes. E a mãe dela sabia. Sabia de tudo, mas não fazia nada para proteger a filha. E naquele dia, Bela, nessa altura chamada Abby, estava desesperada. Queria fugir daquele inferno. E apareceu a solução. Não hesitou. E agora estava arrependida, mas já não havia maneira de voltar atrás.

Lágrimas grossas rolavam-lhe pela face. Tinha feito tudo mal. Se tivesse pedido ajuda em vez de tentar resolver as coisas sozinha, talvez o seu destino fosse diferente. Agora era tarde demais. Abanou a cabeça e levantou-se. O relógio marcava a meia-noite. Ouviu os uivos dos cães do inferno. Vinham buscá-la. Vinham cobrar a dívida.

Bela desejou que aquilo fosse um pesadelo. Iria morrer. Tinha feito o acordo para se livrar do inferno que estava a viver com o seu pai e agora iria parar mesmo ao Inferno. Iria estar condenada ao sofrimento por toda a eternidade. E, de todas as pessoas que tinha conhecido, nenhuma se iria lembrar dela. Nenhuma iria chorar uma lágrima por ela. Nenhuma se iria importar se ela estava viva ou morta.

Bela limpou as lágrimas e aproximou-se da janela. Gostava de ter esclarecido o que tinha acontecido com Dean. Ele pensara que ela era diabólica, que se tinha querido livrar dos pais só para ficar rica. Era mentira. Dean não sabia o que ela tinha sofrido e agora, nunca iria saber. Mas o que importava afinal? Não era por isso que alguém iria gostar dela. Sentiriam pena dela, mas só isso. E pena não era um sentimento que Bela gostasse.

E além disso, nem Dean nem Sam lhe perdoariam pelo que ela tinha feito. Tinha causado muitos sarilhos aos dois irmãos. Tinha-lhes roubado o Colt, o objecto mais precioso que eles tinham. Mas não tinha escolha. Lilith tinha exigido o Colt para quebrar o acordo. Mas mesmo depois de obter o Colt, o acordo não tinha sido quebrado. Teria de matar Sam. Tentara e falhara.

Dean e Sam tinham sido mais espertos que ela. Ela sempre se achara capaz de se desenvencilhar de qualquer situação, mas agora não havia maneira de escapar. Tinha dado a Dean a única pista que o poderia ajudar. Talvez ele escapasse. Talvez não.

Bela fechou os olhos. A morte estava a aproximar-se muito depressa. Não queria ver nada. Preferia morrer na escuridão. E depois, sentiu a dor cortante que lhe percorreu o corpo. Não conseguiu evitar gritar. Os cães do inferno estavam lá para a levar. Bela desejou poder ter outra oportunidade para emendar os seus erros. Mas isso não iria acontecer. Lembrou-se das palavras de Dean.

"Vemo-nos no inferno." murmurou Bela.

No momento seguinte, estava morta. O seu corpo, ensanguentado, estendido no chão. A sua alma tinha partido. Estava presa no Inferno. Bela Talbot deixara de existir. No dia seguinte o corpo foi encontrado. Houve investigações, mas não chegaram a conclusão alguma. E meses depois, o caso foi arquivado e Bela foi esquecida por todos. Era como se nunca tivesse existido.

**Esta fic é dedicada à Bela, uma das minhas personagens preferidas. Não gostei do final que lhe deram, preferia que tivessem optado por não a matarem. Por isso, decidi escrever esta fic em homenagem a ela. A Bela pode não ter sido das personagens mais queridas, mas achei que dava uma dinâmica diferente à história. O final parece mau, com ninguém a importar-se com ela, mas na realidade ela não tinha mesmo ninguém que gostasse dela na série, por isso, é a verdade. Se quiserem deixar uma review, estejam à vontade, eu agradeço.**


End file.
